Aquel bar en aquel callejón
by Mar Olmedo
Summary: Él había perdido la mitad de su alma y a ella le habían pisoteado el corazón. ¿que pueden tener en común estas dos personas?. Un callejón, un bar ...y dos desconocidos que se reconocer en el otro. Suikarin :P espero les guste.


Aquel Bar...en aquel callejón.

LLuvia.

Llevaba ya mas de media hora vagando por las calles de tokyo, sin ir a ningun lado realmente.

Necesitaba despejarse.

Dejar que sus pensamientos se dispersaran y quedaran enterrados en algun rincon de su mente. Lo cierto es que esperaba que no salieran de allí.

Un alboroto en la calle de enfrente captaron la atención de dos ojos violáceos. Al parecer acababa de ocurrir un choque y mucha gente se amontonaba alrededor.

Tragó grueso y sin poderlo evitar, sus pensamientos se volvieron frios y cortantes. Los latidos de su corazón se volvieron rápidos e intensos.

Dolor...

Dolor y frustración era todo lo que sentía.

No sabía en que momento se había colado en aquel callejón. Sin pensarlo demasiado dejó que su espalda se apoyara en la pared fría y llena de humedad, respirando tan lentamente como sus pensamientos arremolinados le permitieran.

Inspiró fuerte, y lentamente ..dejó que sus pulmones soltaran el aire.

Observó el bao blanco y sintió mas frío por dentro.

Su mente estaba inquieta y lo detestaba.

Dejó que su mirada se paseara por el lugar, hasta toparse con las luces de la avenida...y los recuerdos fluyeron...

_**Flash back...**_

-papá..-

-Oye papá..- Sonrió para sus adentros, sabía que si no le hacía caso pronto oiría el gran berrinche. Y 1,2...

-Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá!..- rió un poco y miró al niño sentado en el asiento trasero del vehículo: su cabello era lacio y de un color negro igual al de su madre. Sin embargo, la señal mas clara de que era su hijo eran aquellas joyas de color violáceo. Esos ojos eran la marca esencial de que ese pequeño era sin dudas, su pequeño.- Mami..papá no me escucha!- Una risa suave y cálida inundo el lugar, después de la queja.

-Calma, cariño. Sé que tu padre no lo hace apropósito..¿o no?, Suigetsu.- Los ojos chocolates que lo miraban con sorna y falso reproche le sacaron una sonrisa y llenaron su corazón de calidez. Amaba a esas dos personas.

Ellos eran ..su vida.

-Claro, que no.- Su vista se dirigió al pequeño de 7 años .- Dime Sora, ¿Qué ocurre?- le vió bajar la cabeza y su corazón dió un vuelco.

- Yo..¿verdad que tú nunca nos dejarás papá?- pensó que la sinceridad con que decía esas palabras le calaron tan hondo que por un momento no pudo respirar- Siempre nos protegerás ,¿verdad?- Su corazón se sintió pesado de pronto y la mirada llena de pureza de su hijo , le hicieron tragar grueso. No supo como pero logro que las palabras le salieran..

- Claro, campeón...- le sonrió levemente y miró a su esposa, que conducía.- yo siempre estaré con ustedes para protegerlos.

Y después de eso...

Todo se volvió oscuro.

_**Fin del flash back-**_

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y empapado...

Dirigió su vista al cielo..y miles de gotas caían sobre la ciudad, empapándola por completo.

Sintió que el cielo hacía por él...lo que ya no podía hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

Luego de haber despertado en el hospital...recordó que la enfermera le había dicho que había sufrido un accidente que lo había dejado inconciente por un mes. Al parecer el shock del mismo había causado estragos en él...

Sin embargo, hubiese preferido seguir durmiendo por siempre a esperar que le dijeran que, tanto su esposa como su hijo habían perdido la vida en aquel incidente.

Parpadeó lentamente ,dejándose mojar por las gotas de agua..dejando que limpiaran su alma de tan grande dolor.

Suspiró y de a poco obligó a su cuerpo a enderezarse. Necesitaba un trago...necesitaba sedarse...bloquear cualquier tipo de razonamiento.

Prestó mejor atención y miró dentró del callejón...Podía distinguir música saliendo de algun lugar.

Se adentró poco a poco en el oscuro callejón ..y ahí detrás de un bolquete de basura, pudo ver escaleras...que conducían a una puerta en lo bajo.

Se dejó guiar por el magnetismo de la situación, ya que era lo mas parecido a un sentimiento para él...

Hacía mucho que había dejado de sentir. Al menos algo mas que dolor y culpa...

Sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias, se adentró en el lugar.

Observó a su alrededor...nunca imaginó que pudiera encontrarse con lugar parecido a ese, en toda su vida. El ambiente era relajante y absorbente. Habían mesas por todas partes ,con pequeñas lamparas de papel que daban a cada una , un toque de intimidad. A un costado del local había una barra de bebidas y, frente a la misma..un escenario.

No sabía muy bién por qué, pero aquel lugar le daba tranquilidad. Algo que había necesitado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Respiró hondo y se acercó a la barra, necesitaba un trago.

Se sentó en una de las butacas y le indicó al barman lo que quería.

Mientras esperaba...dejó que su vista vagara por el escenario. Se preguntó, que tipo de espectáculos presentarían en un lugar como ese. De alguna manera, deseaba averiguarlo.

Siguió mirando hasta que sintió un carraspeo a sus espadas...

- Aquí tiene amigo...-

-Hmp, gracias.-

-Es la primera vez que le veo por aquí...- Por primera vez desde que entró dejó que su vista se fijara n el sujeto que tenía en frente. Era un tipo corpulente, de cabellos naranjas y mirada amable. Por lo que pudo atisvar era mas o menos de su edad y no tenía sortija ..- ¿lo has encontrado o te han hablado de él?

-¿La verdad?..- le vió asentir- Solo caí aquí sin siquiera saber que existía.- rió por lo bajo con sorna y amargura.-

- Umm...pues, por como miraba el escenario ..pensaría que le habían informado del lugar y de la presentación.

- Pues no, amigo. Sólo soy un pobre tipo al que el destino le quitó todo lo que tenía y...ahora...sólo queda la sombra de lo que alguna vez fué.- Dió un sorbo a su bebida y sintió el calor de la misma recorrer su garganta, hasta asentarse en su estomago. Su mente se sintió ligera por primera vez en días.

- Creo que la vida le ha golpeado. Parece una buena persona..- miró al barman y le sonrió con sorna.-

-Me gustaría pensar lo mismo.- Él barman le sonrió y extendió su mano hacia él..-

- Soy Juugo.- le dió un apretón-

-Suigetsu.- Volvió a darle un trago a su bebida y luego volvió a fijarse en el escenario a sus espaldas. Esta vez habían un par de personas que ,al parecer , preparaban el lugar.- Dime Juugo,¿que tipo de cosas suelen hacer ahí?

- ¿Te refieres al escenario?..- vió asentir al peliplateado y sonrió, mirando la tarima que colocaban.- Creo que es mejor ..que lo veas por tu cuenta. No es mucho pero...vale la pena.

- Mmm..- le dió el último sorbo a su bebida y pidió otra. Mientras esperaba encendió un cigarrillo y esperó..

Se fijó en que ,poco a poco, la gente se iba amontonando en las mesas que estaban enfrente y cerca del escenario. Aquello le daba , cada vez, mas curiosidad...Y pensó , que quizás se tratára de alguna mujer...puesto que habían muchos hombres. Y no es que faltaran las parejas y las mujeres.

_"Damas y caballeros...todos saben por lo que vinieron esta noche y creo ...que está noche ...no será la excepción. Con ustedes ..la preciosa __**K **__(key)"_

-Aquí tienes...-observó el escenario con curiosidad. Y sintió a Juugo acomodarse en la barra al igual que él.- Asique...finalmente, comenzará. Me pregunto ¿con cual será esta vez?-

Frunció el seño - ¿con cual?

Volvió a fijar su vista en el escenario y atisbó el movimiento de una silueta , que avanzaba, hasta llegar a la butaca con el micrófono en frente. No podía verla bién pero ...a juzgar por las curvas que sus ojos perseguían, definitivamente, era una mujer. Llevaba una chaqueta negra con gorro, el cual traía puesto sobre la cabeza; también vestía unos shorts negros que le llegaban a medio muslo ,con medias negras cubriendo la desnudes del resto de sus piernas y zapatos de tacón ..también negros. Al parecer era su color predilecto...

Volvió a fijar su vista en ella ,que procedió a sentarse en la butaca y a abrirse la chaqueta. Tragó grueso...y su respiración se volvió pesada. Debajo de aquella chaqueta llevaba, unicamente, un brasier de cuero negro.

Su mirada violácea vagó por sus cabellos de un rojo fuego intenso, llegándole hasta la cintura. Observó su rostro ...sus ojos eran marrones ...pero había algo más en esa mirada que incitaba a no apartar tus ojos de ella, nunca. Sus labios eran finos y llenos...la medida justa.

Se relamió los labios inconcientemente, y siguio observando...

Aquella mujer era seductora...y al parecer era muy conciente de ello.

A su espalda oyó reir a Juugo , por lo que volteó a verle con el ceño fruncido como interrogante.

- HAHA no me esperaba una reacción diferente..haha-

-A ¿que te refieres?- Lo observó mirar al escenario y luego a él.-

- Pienso que no hay mirada...desde que ella está aquí...que pueda ser inmune a sus encantos.-

- Asique piensas igual que yo ¿verdad?-

- Sobre que?-

- Esa mujer de ahi...- la observó fija e intensamente- es demasiado seductora.-

- Cuenta con ello...aunque al parecer no era conciente de ello.-

-Que? estas de joda?...es imposible.-

- No, créeme. Ella no lo sabía...hasta que su manager le convenció de que sacára provecho de ello.- Suigetsu se permitió reir un poco y negar con la cabeza.

Era extraño que una mujer como ella no fuese conciente al 100% de su belleza y sexualidad. Porque ...- Miró a cada hombre cerca del escenario- ..ellos sí que lo eran.

La música de fondo inició...y con ella sus coros.

Al fondo del escenario pudo atisbar a otra chica ,cantando.

Oh...ou oh ou ou..

No puedo olvidar el beso que ...vi marcado en ti ,aquella vez.

Ey..

Te llamo y no contestas. Sé que estás huyendo

Ya se que nunca vas a cambiar..

Oh ou Oh.

Me decías que con ella sólo era amistad

Mas sólo me engañabas , no lo dejaré pasar.

Haré lo que yo quiera ,

no pienso comprenderte..

Todo el amor en mi quedó atrás...

Oh ou OH!

Temprano me marcabas al celular...estando embriagado.

Confundias mi nombre con el de ella... Oh no!

I dont care,

lo que haces tú no me interesa , yo te voy a olvidar

Y sabes que ahora yo ...me alejaré.

No hay vuelta atrás. No vuelvas a rogarme mas.

I dont ca-a-a-a-a-re (x4)

Boy, i DONT CARE!

Siempre estabas mirando a alguien más,

me empiezas a dar lastima ya.

Escondías el anillo de nuestro compromiso ,

no quiero volver a verte mas...

Trataba de llamarte al celular...

pero siempre escuchaba la risa de aquella con quien estabas, oh NO!

Boy, I dont care!..

_**La observó ...detrás de todas aquellas palabras al parecer se ocultaba la verdad. En aquellos ojos de color chocolate..brillaba el destello del dolor.**_

Soy mucho para tí.

Tu eres insignificante.

Pudiste pensar antes de hacer lo que hiciste

Lloraré feliz me siento...

Solo quiero verte...supli-cando...

_**La vió lanzar algo entre el publico que destellaba como el oro. **_

_**Sonrió y la miró cantar ...dejandose el corazón en el escenario. **_

_**Al parecer no sólo era toda curvas..había algo mas ..profundo palpitando allí.**_

Oh ou oh...

Boy, I don care...

-Gracias!, les presento a Suki ...quien me acompañó esta noche en la canción al hacer los coros!- La vió sonreir a aquellos hombres pervertidos y deseosos...y se preguntó ¿por qué alguien como ella trabajaba en un lugar como este?

Volvió a fijarse en el escenario y la vió desaparecer tras bambalinas..

Hmp, después de todo no eran solo hombres los que venían a admirar a aquella mujer.

Se volteó hacia Juugo y le vió acomodando vasos.

-Asique ...eso es lo que es, eh?-

- Si...ella es grandiosa. No por el hecho de venir aquí y cantar...sino porque se deja el corazón en cada una de sus interpretaciones. Además...es una gran persona.- le vió sonreir a través de los espejos y él también lo hizo.

-Hey Juugo!, me sirves un trago? - sintió escalosfrios recorriendo su espina dorsal y sin poder evitarlo, miró a la mujer que , en ese mismo instante, se sentaba a su lado.-

-Que hay? Karin...Aquí tienes.- Karin? . Ahhh asique ese era su verdadero nombre.- Buen espectaculo el de allá.

- Eso crées? . La verdad es que sentí que por un momento...todos esos hombres podrían saltar y comerme. - La vió sonrojarse y morderse el labio inferior..Y nunca pensó que algo tan inocente le pareciera tan...incitante y atrayente.-

-Yo también...- rayos! había metido la pata.. La miró de reojo y pudo ver a Juugo aguantándose para no reir y a ella mirándole entre sorprendida y dubitativa.-

-Q-quien eres tú?- Dió un trago a su bebida y la miró con sus ojos violáceos. Ella sí que era atractiva..._y eso sólo_...-

- Me llamo Suigetsu...pienso que hiciste un buen trabajo, allá.- inconcientemente le había tendido la mano y no se dió cuenta de ello, hasta que sintió que ella la apretujaba.-

_...lo hacía sentirse mas culpable._

-Gracias, yo soy Karin.- La vio mirar a Juugo y sonreirle con sorna. - Y dime Juugo ¿ desde cuando te aguantas la carcajada? Me da curiosidad saber ¿por que?.-

- Etto..bueno es que..-no podía creer que ese hombresote pudiera estar entre la espada y la pared por una persona como ella.-

- Ya olvídalo. Y dime Suigetsu, ¿desde cuando alguien como tú viene a un lugar cómo este? - Sonrió con sorna mientras la volteaba a ver..-

-Creo que soy yo quien debería de preguntar algo asi, ¿no te parece?-

- Ah si?, y ¿por que?- La sonrisa seductora y socarrona que ella le dedicaba en ese momento ,le dieron ganas de morder su labio inferior y escucharla suspirar por ello.-

-Porque pienso ...que tienes talento y además, eres atractiva. - El sonrojo que sus palabras habían causado en ella ,lo hicieron sonreirle y a Juugo provocarle una carcajada. Al parecer lo que opinaran de ella ...le afectaba. Al menos su opinión.

- Sin embargo, sólo caí aquí por casualidad...es la primera vez que sé de un lugar como este. - La vió tensarse y tomar de un trago toda su bebida, para después mirarle a él seriamente.-

-No es una casualidad...-la miró sin comprender y ella le devolvió una sonrisa triste.- ...todos los que caemos en este lugar ..lo hacemos porque tenemos una herida que nos causa dolor y que cuesta cerrar.- La mirada seria y decidida que ella le enviaba en ese momento, le hicieron estremecerse.- Cual es tu historia, Suigetsu?

- No es algo de lo que me gusta hablar con desconocidos.-

- Ya veo...es natural esa reacción. Yo tampoco se la he contado a nadie...- La mirada cargada de tristeza que se había formado en su rostro le causó nostalgia. Un sentimiento que conocía muy bién desde hacía mucho tiempo.- Podrías acompañarme a la terraza?. Necesito fumar...- Le sonrío con complicidad.-

-Claro.

Lo tomé de a mano y lo guié por unas escaleras, muy bien escondidas, detras de la barra. Sólo Juugo y yo ,sabiamos de aquel lugar tan secreto.

A cada paso mas cerca de la meta, mi corazón latía desbocado y mi mente sólo podía concentrarse en la calidez que transmitía aquella mano.

Sabía que aquel hombre ...me había observado intensamente mientras estaba en el escenario. Y también sabía, que detras de aquella intensa mirada, había un dolor que no podía comparar con el mío.

Sin embargo, había algo que me hacía no poder ignorarle. Su presencia me abrumaba...y me atraía intensamente.

Finalmente, llegamos hasta el último tramo y salimos a la terraza de aquel lugar.

Era extraño ,saber que aquel lugar tenía una terraza ya que ..al estar en un lugar tan bajo...

Sin embargo, ahí estaba... con una mesa y dos sillas dispuestas, de tal forma que quedaban cerca de la barandilla. La misma estaba puesta para impedir la posible caida de alguien .

Aunque claro...no era muy...segura.

-Aquí estamos...-Suspiré y respiré hondo...intentando llenar mis pulmones de libertad. Sólo era aire...pero yo..anhelaba la libertad que el mismo tenía.- ..no es mucho pero es tranquilo.

- Me agrada...y veo que tiene una muy buena vista.- le vió acercarse a la mesa y sentarse en una de las sillas para observar el paisaje.-

-Si..- saqué un cigarrillo y lo encendí. Pude observar que el hacía lo mismo.- Sabes?,nunca antes había visto a alguien con un dolor tan profundo en los ojos como...-

Silencio. Un silencio profundo y aplastante se formó entonces. No podía continuar..mi pecho se había cerrado de pronto por el dolor de los recuerdos que abordaban mi mente.

Odié de nuevo todos aquellos días en los que había hecho cosas inservibles.

- Como?-

Recordé al hombre que tan cruelmente me había regalado el mundo...pero que detrás me apuñalaba por la espalda.

Recordé cada estúpido vano intento de mi parte por hacerle feliz y que luego me lo hubiese restregado en la cara como si no valiera nada. Me había sentido débil y usada, manipulada.

Él muy idiota la había engañado desde el mismo día en que se habían mudado al nuevo departamento, juntos.

Justo después del compromiso...

No podía entender porque en vez de haberla engañado...no le había dicho lo que sentía.

Le habría dejado libre. Le habría dejado ir con su corazon de por medio..pero no sentiría que lo que hubo entre ellos hubiese sido por completo una mentira.

Lo odiaba.

Y esa herida aún no había cerrado.

Le dió una última calada al cigarrillo y dejó que el humo saliera de sus labios, observándolo en silencio. Observándo como era libre y se esfumaba con el viento.

-Como yo.- Miró su cabello peliplateado y se acercó a su espalda por inercia.

Sus manos se movieron como si estuvieran vivas y se enredaron en él. Cada ebra era suave y brillante ...como el reflejo de la luz de la luna. Dejó que sus dedos juguetearan y acariciaran su cuero cabelludo.

Lo oyó suspirar ,sin hacer nada para apartarla.

Sin embargo, sintió como sus manos se acercaban a las de ella y las tomaban de entre su cabello.

Seguían siendo cálidas.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando la sensación de sus manos, hasta que sintió el cálido aliento de su boca tocando sus dedos. Una corriente eléctrica transpasó su columna vertebral haciéndola estremecer, al sentir el tibio contacto de sus labios con la piel de sus dedos.

Quería mas...

Sintió como era jalada por sus manos hasta quedar a su lado, para luego ser levantada y sentada en la fría mesa de hierro.

Suspiró y abrió los ojos.

Allí frente a ella...había un hombre que la deseaba. Podía verlo en el brillo de sus ojos violáceos.

Ese deseo tan caliente como la lava...hacía que sus orbes brillaran con intensidad.

Y ella lo quería...

Quería sentirse a sí misma, fundiéndose como el acero en el fuego, al sentir sus manos y sus labios.

Alzó una mano hacia su rostro y acarició con ella cada una de sus facciones: Primero recorrió sus cejas, abundantes y plateadas; luego recorrió sus parpados y su nariz..sus pómulos y ,finalmente, sus labios.

Y se quedó allí..acariciándolos, deseándolos...mirando al hombre mas hermoso que había visto nunca.

Porque él ...era humano. Era tan humano como ella.

Había cometido errores, quizás.

Pero lo que más los unía a ambos ...era el dolor.

Ellos se habían reconocido...a través del dolor.

Le vió abrir los ojos y acercarse a ella más, apartando la silla, hasta colocarse entre sus piernas.

Sintió su cálido aliento en su rostro y continuó tocándole con los dedos, dejándo a su mano vagar por los fuertes hombros y el pecho. Sintió que tomaba su mano y la ponía sobre sus hombros,dejándola reposar allí mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella , cada vez más.

Cerró los ojos y esperó...

Una leve y tibia presión se hizo sobre sus labios. Sintió como esa presión se apartaba para después tomar su labio inferior y presionarlo, tirándo de él suavemente.

Le sintió hacer lo mismo con el labio superior y ,dejándose llevar, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

No se dejó estar y al sentir el mordisqueo de sus dientes en su labio inferior, abrió la boca para él. Dejándole adentrarse al interior de su calida y húmeda cavidad.

Podía sentir su lengua, bordeando el labio inferior y adentrándose a su boca, recorriendo cada rincón de la misma. Para luego iniciar una lucha con la suya en la que ambos querían ganar. Ninguno sse daría por vencido.

Suspiró y le oyó soltar un ronco gemido al enredar sus dedos en su cabello.

Quería mas de él...

Dejó que sus manos se dejaran llevar y se adentraran bajo el borde del cuello de su camisa. Su piel era tan cálida como

la de sus manos.

Pero le sintió pegar un respingo debido al contraste con sus manos frias y la caliente de él.

No era la única que anhelaba mas.

Sintió que con cada segundo que avanzaba ...la intensidad del beso aumentaba, el apego entre sus cuerpos se estrechaba y el tacto a través de la ropa se hacía molesto.

Querían más...

Y no se hicieron esperar ...

Allí en medio de la noche, con la luna como testigo...

Dos personas, dos corazones y un deseo ...se fusionaron.


End file.
